It's Time to get a Little Chaotic
by Freewing Alchemist
Summary: Major Tom is board. That's hard to do when you are a chaotic player, but things are about to change when He gets challenged by a Player named Diz and he faces his first Equestrian.


I do not own the right to My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic, it is the property of Hasbro. Chaotic is property of TC Digital Games. But I wanted to share this story with you. Prompt form Crossover thread

**It's Time to Get a Little Chaotic**

My Little Pony; Friendship is Magic & Chaotic

Tom Majors was board. That was pretty hard to do when it came to his life.

He was a Chaotic player, along with his friends. He was a savior of an alien world know as Parim. He had faced off against evil invaders and humans alike. He had looked death, mayhem and Chaos in the face then bid them all a good day.

His favorite card game Chaotic, was more than it seemed, not only could you play the physical card game, but then you could download the cards into the virtual computer world and if you are good enough then you may get a code.

That's what happened to him, he got a code one day. That code changed forever his life, That's when he found out that his friend Kaz wasn't crazy, Chaotic was really. In Chaotic he could physically battle as the creatures from his favorite cards. He met many new friends such as

Sarah, Peyton, Lulu and Reggie.

Not only that but he travel to Perim, another world. Once there he met all his favorite creatures and befriended them. While in Perim he could scan things for the card game in Chaotic like; creatures, weapons, locations and even Parim magic called Mugic.

Tom could do all these thing and more so, why was he board? He couldn't play Chaotic. Why couldn't he play Chaotic? Because he had manage to scan a rare creature called Cromaxx. Cromaxx was creature often used by CodeMaster Crellan. In fact it was CodeMaster Crellan's signature creatures, so now no player wanted to fight him unless he agreed not to use Cromaxx.

Tom sat in the Port Court watching the other players and their matches on the plasma screens. "Well I guess I'll go home, nothing to do but watch other player." Tom breathed.

That's when Tom heard a heavy trumping sound coming towards him. He wore a patchwork of different clothing, a combat boot on one foot, a tennis shoe on the other. His coat was [art leather jacket, on one side while a sweet shirt on the other, but it was crisscrossed with other patch work of clothing too many different types for Tom to describe. "Can I take a seat?" He asked twirling a finger in the air.

Tom didn't answer the play took it as a sigh, he unzipped his patch work jacket showing an old Metallica tee shirt. Black hair tangled everywhere and excessive white eyebrows that flared out comically. He gave Tom a malicious smile with a single fag tooth and burning red eyes. He exuded an aura of a supper punk. "So your Major Tom?" He laughed slightly.

"I am," Tom went into a defensive mode. "What of it?"

The man lifted a scanner with one hand and with the other played with a curly goatee. "Want to play? My screen name is Chaos Daddy. But you can call me Diz" Tom should have know. This guy was a Chaotic player. He shouldn't have been so surprised.

"You must be new?" Tom started.

"Yes and No, and at the same time maybe so." He pointed a gloved hand at him then put his mismatched footwear up on the table. "I played in the early days, but while on a scan quest I stumbled onto something really quite cool." He placed his scanner on the table.

Tom could now see clearly that it wasn't like any other he'd seen before. Scanners on Earth looked like plastic red, but when you ported to Chaotic for the first time it changes colors to match the Tribe you have an affinity for; Blue for Overworlder

Red for Underworlders

Brown for Danians

Yellow for Mipedian

Black for M'arrillians

Metallic Silver for Chaotic CodeMasters.

But his was different, one half was White the other was a Midnight Blue it was in a yin-yang pattern. He had never seen that before, was it even possible?

"What happened to your scanner?" Tom finally asked.

"It was modified by the creatures I found so I could get back here. The place is just as amazing as any place that I've seen in Perim. It was like I was in a whole new world. The creatures were like nothing I've ever seen." He gave Tom a wicked smile.

"You want to battle? I must warn you I've got some good scans some only the CodeMasters..."

"Feel free to use that delightful chaotic Cromaxx scan of yours I would love to fight against it." Diz smirked as he looked into the air and played with his goatee. "They say he's form a more savage branch of Maxxor's family tree. Better yet that Blighted Prexxor Chasm scan, it would even up everything you'll come across. That is why I asked you, you beat three CodeMasters already. Right?"

"Yah, and you want to battle?"

"You like to challenge yourself right? So why not me too, I like the unexpected and the Chaotic."

Tom gave a half smile. Maybe I should introduce him to Peyton. "OK, Where?"

"We'll battle in the Bata Drome and we can turn off the cameras so no one can watch us. Meet you in an hour." Diz gave him a wicked smirk.

The Bata Drome was on the far side Chaotic, that is why Tom was taking the tram he would have walked or used the moving sidewalk but he need time to think. The Bata Drome was the only multi-floored Battle Drome and you could set your own rules and even turn off the internal camera, thought the battle would still be recorded by the computers in the drome. That was so the CodeMasters could review it to make sure there was no cheating. "Still a lot of those..." Tom breathed as he looked through his deck again.

In no time he stepped into the Bata Drome, Diz was waiting for him. "Glad you could make it to my party. Now lets start, one on one?"

"How about a one on one. Sound good, I'm going to use Cromaxx you can go first." Tom commented.

"Are you sure? I mean you've never seen the creatures I'm using. The Locations too, they complement each other well." Diz played with his Goatee.

"Yah, I am."

"Your funeral." He finished with a flair of his hands.

Tom thought about what he should do. OK, I've got Cromaxx, I'll give him a Mugician's Lyre and Fortissmo.

"You ready?" Diz asked him.

"Just finishing up." Tom said.

"Lets lock the battle boards," Diz made a devious smirk. "And I'll intruded you to the Equestrians?"

"The who?" Tom locked in his board, that is when Diz's side of the board appeared. "What the?" There was pony on Diz side of the board. From what Tom could tell it was male with muscular features, it was white unicorn with crystalline violet and gold armor.

"I would like you to meet his Majesty Prince Shining Armor, Captain of Crystal Guards and Royal consort of the Crystal Princess and all that mucky, muck, stuff. Now without any further adieu," He spun around, letting a one of his shoes fly off. He stopped and let a sing toe, sticking out of his sock, tap the card on the battle board as he shouted. "Prince Shining Armor attacks Cromaxx at The Crystal Empire!" The scanner sunk into the floor and a swirl of blue code wrapped around Diz and soon stood a living copy of the card.

"The what now?" Tom only questioned as he touched his card and this process repeated again. "Now, lets get Chaotic!" With a flash of light the drome was gone.

The Location was a city made of varying crystals, all shapes, sizes, and color. The trees, grasses and animals were all crystallized. It would be idealize, peaceful and beautiful, but he could not enjoy it because Cromaxx/Tom was thrashing through the streets of this crystallized city. Savage, that was Cromaxx and Tom knew it and did his best to keep it reined in. Good thing there was no weakness for savage or I would be in trouble. Tom thought. Smashing into trash cans, lamp post, mail boxes and corners of buildings. He was Running a full speed like a gorilla on Red Bull.

"Diz! Come out Diz! I'll just smash this knickknack city to pieces until you show up!" Cromaxx/Tom hollowed in his growling, snarling voice.

"Granite Balls!" Enormous stone ball came rocketing towards Tom with a quick sideways barrel roll he avoided the attack.

"Lavalanche!" Cromaxx/Tom roared and slammed the ground with his ham handed fist causing a geyser of lava to erupt in a single direction.

"Sleep Sting." Cromaxx/Tom felt a needle like sensation hit him. He whirled and smashed the ground where he thought his enemy was suppose to be.

Cromaxx/Tom couldn't hold back his anger her roared and let loose vollies of different attacks in all directions. "Where are you! Show yourself!" He raged. Gotta get control!

The pony appeared in out of nowhere. The white unicorn stallion gave Cromaxx/Tom a smile. "I'm heeere. Shining Armor's in the house!"

"Skeletal Strike!" A skeletal creature erupted from Cromaxx's body and clawed it's way towards Shining Armor.

Before he could react Shining Armor/Diz was wrapped up in the creature's bony coils. It's bony arms flailed back and forth smashing them into it's pony target. "Acid Wash!" A sticky blue liquid covered his body and burned the skeletal creature off him. "See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya." He disappeared again.

"How do you do that!" He roared before letting a volley of attacks in all directions.

ShiningArmor/Diz reappeared again. "In the Crystal Empire the Crystal ponies can become invisible. Normally Shining Armor wouldn't be able to do this, but this armor allows Shining Armor to gain the same ability that the Crystal ponies have." He disappeared again.

"I fought Mipedians, so I know what to do." He howled as he belched clouds of black smoke. That's when Tom saw the out line of his prey, he leaped into the air and crashed to the ground. "Sunder Ground!" The ground ripped open leaving a chasm.

Nothing happened, he was still standing on the street. Where did he go? Where is he? Tom asked himself.

That's when he heard the sound of hooves hitting the ground. Rushing after the sound he found himself surrounded by weapons of war, ballistas, catapults a strange cannon and a gigantic tuning fork. "Too bad, for you, I scanned this place during war games and Shiny know how to use these bad boys." He smiled as he let all the weapons fire.

Got to do some thing! He aimed his palms down at the ground and he let a pillar of fire quickly encompass him. The smoke cleared, blacked and chard Cromaxx/Tom breathed in heavily.

"Mind Strike!" Shining Armor/Diz yelled as a blue shock wave crashed into Tom knocking him to the ground.

Cromaxx's energy is low, well this is best time as ever! A wooden lyre appeared in his twisted clawed hand, quickly plucking the strings a ghostly phantasm entered his body "Fortissimo!" Music filled the air and light covered him.

A titanic Cromaxx loomed over the crystal city. "Game over!" He boomed as he lifted his foot to crunch his enemy.

Another melody and light played again. Tom watched as Shining Armor grew to the same size. "Kaiju Fight!" Her roared with a laugh. The two collided causing a concussion wave throughout the air.

"Flame Orb," Cromaxx/Tom lobbed a burning spire at Shining Armor it collided against a strange energy film that appeared over his target. "Fire Coals!" He barraged him again and the film stopped the attack.

That's when he saw a gold ring a top Shining Armor's horn. "Ring of Na'arin, never leave home without it. Power Pulse!" The unicorn fired a barrage of green pulses at him.

Bouncing off Cromaxx/Tom only cause a twisted smile. "Nice try take this! Terror-fying Tackle!" A torrent of red eye ghostly apparitions twisted and slammed the white unicorn into an enormous crystal tower. Before Shining Armor/Diz could pull himself off Cromaxx/Tom raced forward and pinned him. All or Nothing! "Incinerase!" Cromaxx's body let loose cascades of flames that swallowed the unicorn. His body was soon lost in the on going river of flame.

"Retaliatory Strike!" The fire steam quickly seemed to bubble back until it came rolling back at him. His body was quickly consumed with fire, Tom could not stop it. His own attack ripping him apart until finally his body disintegrated. He was coded!

Tom blinked, he was back in the drome.

He looked over at Diz as the unicorn was slowly being unraveled showing the man again. "That was a great match Diz, thanks for the match and the shake down of Cromaxx. That was great hope to do it again some time." Tom reached for his scanner.

"Hold up don't undock your scanner yet," Diz said as he played with his scanner. "Take a look see." He gave him a wicked smile.

Tom flipped through his deck. "Four new scans? All of them are of a location called The EverFree Forest."

"For you and your friends. In a couple of days there will be a full moon for some reason no players want to use the Port Court teleporters. That means you can use that scan to get to where the Equestrians live. I must warn you it's going to be a one way trip until you find a creature that can modify my scanner the way my scanner was."

smiled. A whole new land and a bunch of new creatures, new friends and experiences. These is going to be so cool. "Thanks for everything Diz."

"No thank you, just so you know The EverFree Forest is a wild and dangerous place, and this is ahhh big but, but if you get through it then you might make it to Ponyville. That is about the nieces place there is they'll be willing to help you out. FYI, just say 'HI' to a pony name Fluttershy she's a friend of mine and she would be willing to help you out." Diz said with a wave of his hands and wiggling his fingers.

A few days later Tom was fully packed for his journey. Under the full moon at the Port Court Tom was waiting for his friends.

Tom checked all his supplies. Bed roll, Water, Matches, Cooking pots, Food, Water filter, Toilet paper, Cloths, Bathing suit, when I need to wash up in front of Sarah, Tools and... "Hey Tommy boy how are you doing!" A voice shouted over to him.

Looking up from his bag he saw his friends coming towards him. Peyton, Sarah and Kaz all three of them were just as packed and ready as he was "Peyton, got everything?"

"Sure did, I got a Flux Babble, from a Mipedian pal of mine." Peyton said as he used his fingers like guns shooting Tom with imaginary bullets.

"H'earring Snagged me a Pyro Blaster, I can't believe we'll be the next for first plays to explore a whole new place. I just love this game!" The skinny Kaz jumped like an existed little kid.

Sarah the only girl among the group walked up to Tom. "I am assuming that I'm the only one that brought a portable shower and I guess you don't have one of these?" She passed him a gold cylindrical barreled device.

"Liquilizer? Won't you want that?" Tom asked her.

"Wamma got me a Sting Blade. I'm covered, we're heading into unknown territory and we can't just port out."

"Fine but if they ask for the battle gear we give it up got me." Tom said firmly.

His friends nodded in response.

"OK lets take our spots." They all stood on a teleport pad.

"On Three." Tom Breathed.

"One." Kaz started.

"Two-a-rouny" Peyton said.

"Three!" Sarah shouted.

The three of them pressed their buttons. The teleportation started but then light from the moon start to shine down and wrap around them until they were nothing but glowing balls stare light that followed the moon's lead into the sky.

Just out of sight Diz smiled. "Well Celestia won't be happy, but I am sure the girls will be. Those are some of the best of the human race I could definitely find." He raised a hand in the air and ready to snap his fingers when he heard someone coming. Hanging back Diz watched as two new people approached the teleporters. The were thin expensively dressed teens, Diz only sneered. "Not those guys, what are they doing here?"

"I told you Krystella that that loser Tom must have gotten a new scan and by the looks of it a good one.

"Yah, but that won't help us Klay!" The girl shouted at him.

"Oh but it will, I had my daddies R&D boy modify our scanners so now we can follow any one who just ports out of Chaotic."

"Sweat, those deebes won't be the only ones with new scans."

"Yes we surely one up them." Klay said with a smug look on his face.

From his hiding spot Diz growled "Not if I can help it." Diz snapped his fingers and a sickly green glow surrounded their scanner. As the two pressed the button the green light enveloped them and they disappeared

"Well, now Luna can't say I've never done anything nice for the Changelings. Those two are so full of self absorbed love that it should feed them for a good while. Bonus if Tom and his friends learn that they are there and have to rescue them the they will look better in the eyes of Celestia. I just love Chaos." He snapped his finger again and disappeared into thin air.


End file.
